A Very Merry Klistmas
by Anonyklaine
Summary: ONE-SHOT. My idea of what should happen when Burt takes Blaine to NYC to visit Kurt for Christmas. Fluffy and smutty. Lots of Klaine with a little bit of Burt thrown into the mix. This is my first fanfic and first time writing smut so take it easy on me please. ENJOY!


(Burt's POV)

"You really think he wants to see me?" Blaine asks nervously.

The poor guy has been asking me the same question since the moment we boarded the plane to New York.

"Of course, kiddo. You said you called him the other day, right?"

"Well, yeah…" he began.

"And you two worked things out?"

"Sorta. We talked about everything and how much we still love each other and want to make 'us' work. That still doesn't mean he wants to spend his Christmas with me."

"Well he doesn't really have much of a choice does he," I say half-jokingly while nudging him in with my shoulder. "Besides, we are already here." I point to the apartment building our cab has just pulled up to. He glances at me, still looking a little uneasy so I give him a reassuring smile.

"Just trust me, ok?"

(Kurt's POV)

I'm in a shitty mood.

It's the day before Christmas Eve and I'm really bummed that I'll be spending it alone. Ever since Rachel and Brody started dating, I've been seeing less and less of her. I guess they've gotten pretty serious because he invited her to go spend the holidays with him and his family in Iowa. I'm glad she's happy but at the same time I wish the apartment wasn't so quite.

Then there's the fact that I can't even get back to Ohio to see my dad because I was too busy with my job at to buy a plane ticket. When I finally did have time, it was too late to get one. It figures.

And then there's Blaine.

We haven't talked in 3 days. I miss him like crazy and I really wanted to see him in person to get our relationship back on track. We've already gone through the whole yelling and tears thing over the phone and now all that's left is for me to show him how much I forgive him and still love him.

So here I am…In an empty apartment, going to be alone on Christmas. This is not what I'd call one of my favorite holiday experiences ever.

Suddenly, my moping is rudely interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Coming," I groan, slumping over to answer it, still in my PJs.

"Who is I-?" I begin, before seeing the answer to my question standing right in front of me, wearing his trademark outfit of a baseball cap, plaid shirt and blue jeans.

"DAD!" I squeal, throwing myself into his arms. "WHATAREYOUDOINGHEREOHMYGOSHI 'VEMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!"

He chuckles, returning the hug, "Kurt, buddy, slow down. My brain's too old to process your rapid-fire mode."

"Sorry," I say with a smile, pulling away after what feels like forever. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come because of some congressional meeting or something."

"It got cancelled and I wanted to surprise you," dad says with a huge grin. "But that's not the only surprise…" He steps aside and pushes forward a small figure who is sheepishly looking at the ground. I can't see his face but I'd know that curly black hair anywhere.

"Hey, Ku-," Blaine starts before I slam my mouth onto his, taking him into my arms. Once he gets over the shock of my greeting, he begins to kiss back.

Before we get carried away, I hear my dad cough.

It physically hurts me but I manage to pull away from Blaine to apologize to my father yet again.

He just laughs and says, "That's ok. I totally understand."

I turn back to Blaine and see that he is staring at me with a smile on his face that is so radiant I almost forget again that my dad is right behind me and that I can't just take him right then and there. Blaine thankfully interrupts my daydreaming (before it turns embarrassing) by saying "It's so good to see you, Kurt. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too, baby," I say, slipping my arm around Blaine's waist and giving him a peck on the cheek. "And of course, you too, Dad."

"Same here, kiddo…" he trails off, noticing the glances Blaine and I keep exchanging.

"_Wow. Not subtle at all…"_ I hear my dad whisper just loud enough for the two of us to hear it.

I see a blush bloom on Blaine's face which just makes my smile even bigger.

"Well I guess I'll leave the two of you alone for a while. I'll go walk around a little and maybe pick up some dinner for us. Kurt, just text me when you're done…catching up…" Dad says with a smirk.

"No, Dad, you don't have to do tha-," I begin (rather insincerely).

"No, no. It's fine. I can take a hint," he says, grinning and holding his hands up in mock surrender.

I swear he winks at Blaine as he walks past him to get to the door. As it slides behind him, I can hear him saying, "Be safe!"

Blaine and I turn to look at each other at the same moment, right before attacking one another.

(3rd Person POV)

The two boys smash their mouths together, hands touching anything that they can reach. Kurt runs one hand through Blaine's hair, gripping onto the curls at the nape of his neck while his other hand attempts to rid Blaine of his pea coat and scarf. Blaine grips Kurt's waist before slipping one of his hands up the blue-eyed boy's back and curling it around his strong shoulder.

"Oh God, I've missed this. I've missed _you,_" Blaine pants when the two part for air. He begins kissing and licking along Kurt's neck, nibbling under his jaw.

"Ah! Me too. So much…" Kurt agrees, untying his boyfriend's bowtie and ridding him of his cardigan.

"You…too many clothes…" Blaine babbles as he practically tears off Kurt's silk pajama top, skimming his hands down the pale skin underneath.

He dips his heath down, biting and sucking along Kurt's collarbone before trailing back up to his rosy, kiss-bruised lips. Blaine slips Kurt's pajama pants off just to find that Kurt is not wearing underwear.

"Ugfh, fuck me, Kurt. Please. I need you inside me like yesterday," Blaine whines, pulling off his shoes, much-too-tight jeans, and briefs in a matter of seconds.

"Gladly," Kurt responds before dragging Blaine into his bedroom and throwing him onto his bed.

Blaine moans at the action, sliding up the bed so he can lay his head on a pillow as Kurt pulls out the lube.

"Is it ok if we go without a condom this time? I just really want to feel you," he asks, knowing what the answer will be but wanting to warn Blaine anyway.

"Fuck yes," he moans, "Now, get your ass over here and fuck me so hard that I'll still be able to feel it on New Year's."

Kurt certainly did not need more persuading than that.

"Turn over, baby, so I can stretch you," the porcelain boy asks sweetly despite the current lack of blood to his brain.

Blaine does what he asks, flipping over to kneel on the bed and grip onto the bars of the headboard in front of him. Spreading Blaine's knees apart further, Kurt lick his lips at the delicious sight of his boyfriend's tight hole. He pours some lube onto his fingers and slips one digit into the gorgeous boy in front of him. Blaine keens at the sensation and Kurt doesn't move his finger for more than a few seconds before he is begging for another one. A third finger soon follows and Blaine's moans get progressively louder and Kurt crooks his fingers and hits his prostate.

"Ah! Kurt, please, I need you right now!"

"Ok, but I want you to ride me," Kurt says, slicking up his aching cock and letting out a groan as he does so.

Blaine turns around and kisses Kurt, running his tongue along the roof of his mouth, before flipping them over so he is on top. Before Kurt even realizes what just happened, Blaine is sinking onto his cock in one fluid motion. When he has bottomed out, they both let out a loud moan. Kurt lets Blaine adjust to his size for a little while before he begins rocking slowly but powerfully into the tight heat.

"Oh my God, _KURT_. Harder…please…faster!"

Blaine screams as Kurt bucks up into him. Hard. And then he's grinding and slamming into him with so much force and speed that Blaine has to hold onto the bars of the headboard for support. The bed creaks wildly and the headboard bangs against the wall with each thrust.

"Come on, baby, harder! I can take it!" Blaine begs, bouncing up and down on Kurt's long, thick member.

"If you insist!" Kurt pants, flipping them so that Blaine is now on his hands and knees again.

With the new angle, he pounds into Blaine over and over again until Blaine screams again. Knowing he has hit his prostate, Kurt pistons his hips right into the same spot, turning Blaine into a totally incoherent mess.

"So close, baby! I'm almost there!" Kurt screams, his abs and biceps burning from all the physical exertion.

"Me too! AH! I'm…I'm…" Blaine moans as he comes hard all over his stomach and Kurt's hand that had been jerking him off since they changed positions.

Feeling Blaine's hole clench around him causes Kurt to explode mere seconds after. Rope after rope of come spills into Blaine until he has nothing left and he collapses on top of his boyfriend.

"I swear, that is the hardest I have ever come in my life," Kurt pants breathlessly, still coming down from his high.

Blaine nods, licking his licks and trying to catch his breath as well.

"I love you so much, Kurt," he says, flipping on his back and pulling Kurt into his side.

He rests his head on Blaine's chest, smiling up at him and saying, "I love you too, baby. With all my heart."

They kiss languidly for a while before dozing off for a little while, holding each other tightly.

The two lovers wake up to a loud knock on the door and the sound of Burt's voice telling them to open up. They dress quickly, stealing a couple of kisses here and there before sliding open the door for Kurt's dad.

"It's about time. I've been walking around for 2 hours waiting for the go-ahead to come back," Burt remarks, arms laden with shopping bags.

Kurt and Blaine take a couple of them from him, leading him into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Dad. What did you get?" Kurt questions, unpacking the cold groceries and placing them in the fridge.

"Oh, you know, just the usual. A turkey and all the fixings for tomorrow, cake, cookie dough, eggnog…" he trails off, reaching into the bag he still had in his hand and grabbing something that neither Kurt nor Blaine could see. "And not that you need this, but…"

He holds the small sprig of green and white above the two lovebirds' heads and smiles. When they see what it is, they smile as well, leaning into each other and kissing passionately.

Mistletoe.

The End.


End file.
